<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas in Quarantine by matrixaffiliate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719258">Christmas in Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate'>matrixaffiliate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auntie Mame with Lucille Ball, Christmas in Quarantine, F/M, FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hinny, Hinny Quarantine, Modern Muggle AU, Quarantine, nothing but fluff, so what we call 'corn startch' here in the US is apparently called 'cornflour' in the UK?, the things I learn trying to keep things accurate..., we need a little Christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine has a way of making us want to have the best things in life, the things we can't have now. For Harry and Ginny, this involves hauling out the holy, playing carols, holiday treats, and a little of Christmas, right this very minute. Modern Muggle AU. Fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas in Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/gifts">gryffindormischief</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petals-to-fish">petals-to-fish</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakindofdaydream/gifts">inakindofdaydream</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little story was requested and prompted by several wonderful people on Tumblr. @gryffindormischief named the fic and wanted it written for Hinny. @petals-to-fish (who put up so many wonderful fics in one day for all of us and it really was Christmas) wanted to see a snowball fight, baking cookies, and mistletoe kissing. @inakindofdaydream (who adores Christmas after my own heart) wanted to see them almost getting caught by Santa Clause. And @shining-jul-of-hope who pointed out that it's nowhere near Christmas right now. :P I'm so grateful to these lovely people for sharing in the magic with me, and trusting me with their fabulous ideas!</p><p>For those of us not part of the UK, cornflour apparently is what we call corn starch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, how little Harry Potter's life changed with the Pandemic, but as a blockbuster author who spent most of his time in his office writing the next installment of his fantasy novels, he was more or less socially distanced to begin with. What changed the most was that Ginny was home now. The football leagues were all canceled and that meant Ginny's professional career had been put on hold until further notice.</p><p>For the first week or so, it was fun. Harry put off the manuscript in exchange for keeping Ginny company in all the best ways. But then his publisher was emailing him about maybe getting more done since the world had shut down, and his editor started calling and so Harry reluctantly went back into work mode.</p><p>He figured Gin would be alright. She had the treadmill and other assorted workout equipment and her team did daily Zoom meetings now. When she wasn't goofing around with the team - he's walked into the kitchen when she's in those meetings, he knows what they're talking about - both their mothers liked to call and check-in, Marlene hosted a Kindle book club now, and Luna taught painting lessons through live videos, so Harry felt confident that Ginny didn't need him to be underfoot trying to "entertain" her.</p><p>But he started to wonder if he had underestimated what social distancing would do to his wife when Harry walked out of his office for a snack and heard the sound of... show tunes?</p><p>"Gin?" Harry poked his head into the sitting room.</p><p>"Alright, Potter?" Ginny was lounging on the sofa in front of the telly, watching something that looked horrendous on their high def screen.</p><p>"What's this?" Harry gestured to the telly.</p><p>"My mum always said I should watch the musicals she loved as a kid." Ginny shrugged. "And I've got time now, so I thought I'd give a few a go."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "You had me worried there. I've never heard you listen to show tunes and I wondered if you'd gone stir crazy."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Don't let that book keep you past dinner again."</p><p>Harry shoved his hand in his hair. "I've got an alarm today, I'll be all yours the moment it goes off."</p><p>Ginny's returning smile left him wondering if maybe he ought to move that alarm up an hour.</p><p>After a week of Ginny watching the musicals her mum grew up with, Harry became accustomed to the show tunes playing from the sitting room. Gin would put on whatever one he assumed her mum had recommended and Harry would come out to assorted big band songs playing. It reminded him of going to his dad's parents' home when he was little, which felt oddly comforting given the way the world was attempting to implode upon itself.</p><p>And that was probably why Harry didn't think to question Gin's newfound obsession.</p><p>And when she started watching the same one at the start of every day, well Harry just figured that she really liked the music or the story, after all, the bits that Harry had seen were set during the Great Slump and he was starting to wonder if the world wasn't heading for another 21st-century repeat.</p><p>Harry was a bit taken aback after a week of her starting the day with the musical Auntie Mame to walk into the kitchen to grab lunch and find Ginny baking mince pies.</p><p>"Alright, Gin?"</p><p>Ginny grinned up at him from the pie crust she was rolling out.</p><p>"Thought I'd make us a bit of a treat."</p><p>Harry brushed some of the flour from her cheek.</p><p>"Mince pies?"</p><p>"You love mince pies." She set the rolling pin down to smear a floured hand across his cheek.</p><p>Harry tried to pull back but wasn't quick enough and laughed as he reached for a towel.</p><p>"You're right, so I guess the proper response should have been more along the lines of 'thank you' or maybe enthusiastic snogging?"</p><p>"I'll take the thank you now and the enthusiastic snogging after these pies are baked and cooled." Ginny kissed him and Harry moved closer to her, letting his lips move slowly against her, loving the way she melted against him.</p><p>"Thank you for making mince pies in April. I'll make sure that you get far more than enthusiastic snogging once I'm done working on this blasted novel."</p><p>Ginny bit down on his lip. "I can't wait."</p><p>Harry was surprised by Ginny baking mince pies. But the next morning he was downright floored to find their Christmas decorations out and mostly up when he stepped out to refill his tea.</p><p>"Gin? What on Earth?"</p><p>"We need a little Christmas, Harry." Ginny adjusted where she hung an ornament on their tree.</p><p>"It's April…" Was all he managed to say as he realized how much she'd managed to get done in the roughly three hours he'd been writing.</p><p>"Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death!" Ginny laughed and smiled at the telly where Lucille Ball's character was talking about building a home for Jewish refugees.</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>Ginny moved back to the last couple of boxes of their Christmas decorations.</p><p>"I have a surprise at lunch. So don't work through it."</p><p>Harry blinked. "This isn't a surprise?"</p><p>"We need a little Christmas, Harry!" Ginny pulled the Santa hat or if the box and stuck it on her head.</p><p>And then it clicked.</p><p>"Are we in that musical?" He gestured to the telly.</p><p>Ginny huffed and dug into the box closest to her. "Well, I thought it looked like fun!"</p><p>"I can't sing," Harry grinned and moved to the boxes with Ginny. "But we could haul out the holy, maybe fill the stockings, turn on the carols."</p><p>Ginny's eyes filled back up with hope, "Bake Christmas cookies, have a snowball fight, watch for Santa?"</p><p>Harry slipped his hand into the box next to him as he smiled down at Ginny.</p><p>"I have no idea how we'll have a snowball fight, but yes, I'll go close out of my document for today and we'll have ourselves a little Christmas."</p><p>Then he lifted out what he'd been digging through the box for.</p><p>"But shouldn't we start our Christmas off right?" Harry held up the mistletoe over their heads.</p><p>Ginny chuckled, "Very smooth, Potter."</p><p>"I had to write a few romance pieces at university." Harry leant closer to her.</p><p>"Why have I never seen them?" Ginny smirked, leaning back away from him.</p><p>"They were rubbish. I tossed them the moment I had the grade." Harry finally pulled her close enough to capture her lips.</p><p>She laughed against him. "Go tell your boss you're out for the day while I go hang this above our bed."</p><p>Ginny snatched the mistletoe from his fingers and skipped to their bedroom.</p><p>By the time Harry had finished saving everything and putting a few ideas down in his notebook, Ginny was standing at his office door in her bikini with his swimming trunks in hand.</p><p>"What happened to Christmas?"</p><p>"I figured out how to have a snowball fight!" Ginny tossed him his trunks. "Come on!"</p><p>Then she headed for their balcony.</p><p>Harry couldn't change fast enough.</p><p>"Here," Ginny shoved a bowl at him as he stepped out the door to join her. "This is your ammunition, use it wisely because I'm not using any more of our cornflour for it."</p><p>"Cornflour?"</p><p>"Yes, and hair conditioner, which I've already told Amazon to send more of."</p><p>Harry laughed at how Ginny had moved their two patio chairs to make a battle line.</p><p>"I can't believe you managed to get us snow when it's 19 degrees out." Harry stuck his hand in his bowl of fake snow and grimaced at the texture.</p><p>"YouTube," Ginny shrugged and then jumped to one side of the chair battle line she'd created.</p><p>The moment Harry shut the door, she threw a ball of the 'snow' at this bareback and he grimaced at the way it felt sliding along his spine.</p><p>"This is an awful cross between that wretched Halloween slime we made in primary and store-bought decor snow."</p><p>"Wouldn't know," Ginny shrugged, "seeing as I haven't been hit by any of it."</p><p>Harry didn't move fast enough as she threw another 'snow ball' at him and it slid down his side. He groaned as the feeling of it crawling along his side sent shivers across his skin before reaching into his own bowl and tossing a large handful back at Ginny. She ducked and it splatted against the wall behind her.</p><p>There wasn't really much 'snow' between the two of them and when he missed Ginny by a hair for the third time, Harry decided to go all in. He jumped up on the patio chairs and pushed his foot on the back of the chair, tipping it over and taking his wife by surprise as he dumped his bowl over her head.</p><p>Ginny yelled and shoved him back onto the toppled chair as she threw the last of her snow at his face. Then she collapsed on top of him and laughed as they tried to keep the 'snow' from their eyes.</p><p>"I think a shower is in order." Harry pushed his caked glasses up into his hair. "And then what would you like to do next?"</p><p>"I have everything out for some Christmas cookies, icing and all." Ginny wiped some snow from her forehead before it could slide completely into her eyes.</p><p>"Baking and Christmas carols?"</p><p>"And maybe a bit of something else…" Ginny moved to kiss him but immediately backed away when more 'snow' tried to sneak into her eyes.</p><p>Harry laughed and pushed them to stand. "Lead a blind man to the shower, won't you?"</p><p>After a long shower, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist as carols played through her phone and she measured out the flour.</p><p>"Aside from the tank top, this feels like Christmas."</p><p>"Maybe we should spend Christmas in a warmer climate from now on," Ginny brushed a bit of flour on his nose.</p><p>"Our mums would probably hunt us down for something like that."</p><p>"Ooo, adventure <em>and</em> a holiday, sounds like a book waiting to be a bestseller."</p><p>Harry laughed and helped with the cookies and icing. Slipping his phone out here and there to jot down a few notes.</p><p>"I thought you told the boss you were off for the day." Ginny pouted as Harry set his phone down to ice another cookie.</p><p>"Just writing a few ideas down," Harry leant over and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Typing, not writing," she teased.</p><p>"You said you had a surprise for me and to not work through lunch." Harry redirected their conversation.</p><p>"Well, I was going to use it to convince you to go along with having a bit of Christmas in April. But since you decided to jump on board without it, I'm saving it for tonight." She bit her lip.</p><p>"Tonight, eh?" Harry stood and moved to the fridge.</p><p>"Alright, Potter?" Ginny frowned.</p><p>"I know that look," Harry started pulling out sandwich fixings. "I'm going to need more than sugar cookies and icing for lunch if you've got that look."</p><p>Her laughter felt more genuine in that moment than it had since the world hit pause, and Harry grinned.</p><p>They really did need a little Christmas.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day 'virtual caroling'. For which his parents not only thanked them but joined in, taking the phone along as they dug up all the Christmas boxes and argued if they could thaw the ham overnight or if they should just make whatever they had on hand for a family Christmas dinner the next day hosted via Zoom meeting.</p><p>Harry scrounged up everything for a shepherds pie dinner and they put on A Christmas Carol after as they ate the iced cookies and drank hot chocolate for dessert.</p><p>It felt like Christmas.</p><p>Harry felt light and he felt happy and he could see the happiness and lightness in Ginny as well. They definitely needed a little Christmas in all of this pandemic insanity.</p><p>"Thank you," he kissed her hairline.</p><p>Ginny smiled up at him, snuggling closer to his side. "Thank you for being on board. This has been so much fun. I forgot about how awful it is out there."</p><p>Harry kissed her, letting himself indulge in the softness of her lips, the taste of chocolate and sugar on her lips.</p><p>"Do I still get to see that surprise?" Harry kissed along her jawline to the spot behind her ear that made her breath catch.</p><p>Ginny laughed, "Wait here."</p><p>She pushed up and slid out of the room with a confidence that made it a strenuous exercise in self-control for Harry to not follow her out of the sitting room.</p><p>To distract himself he took out his phone and jotted down a few more notes.</p><p>"I might just throw your phone in your office and lock the door."</p><p>Harry quickly locked said phone and tossed it on the side table.</p><p>Then he looked up.</p><p>Ginny had on a Father Christmas cloak, white wig, and a set of glasses that had the white beard attached.</p><p>"Wow…"</p><p>Ginny laughed and undid the belt that held the robe shut.</p><p>Harry's initial confusion dropped instantly as his wife's body was revealed, no imagination needed.</p><p>"We're losing the beard," he smirked and moved to gently pull the glasses-beard combo off Ginny's face.</p><p>"What Father Christmas doesn't have a long white beard?" She teased as her fingers moved along his waistband.</p><p>Harry kissed her slowly as his hands moved slower against her freckled skin.</p><p>"The one who is actually my wife," he pulled back before sweeping Ginny into his arms and carrying her back to their bed, and the mistletoe hanging over it.</p><p>The sun long set and the moon high in their bedroom window, Harry waited patiently until Ginny's breathing became even and he was sure she was fast asleep. As quietly as he learned to move when he was a child spying on his Christmas gifts, Harry snuck out of their bed and down to his office.</p><p>It took the better part of an hour to get it how he wanted it. Then it took another half-hour to get the printer to print it the way he wanted. And another half-hour after that to find the freaking wrapping paper. But after roughly two hours of trying to be silent, Harry snuck into the sitting room to set the gift under the tree.</p><p>He went to grab this phone from the side table when a cloaked image came into his peripheral vision and he almost cried out as all the anxiety of a child being caught by Father Christmas came rushing up at him from years as a boy trying to spy on Christmas gifts.</p><p>"Why are you out here?" Ginny's groggy voice sounded and Harry felt relief rush through him like a tidal wave.</p><p>"Just grabbing my phone. I forgot to plug it in to charge while we slept."</p><p>"Come to bed, you're how I don't freeze to death at night."</p><p>Harry slipped his arms around Ginny and led them back to bed with a smile on his face.</p><p>He hadn't been caught by Father Christmas, but more importantly, his wife would still get her surprise on Christmas morning.</p><p>And just like childhood, Harry awoke far too early, and far too excited to go back to sleep. Though rather than for what he would receive, it was for what he was giving.</p><p>"Gin," he nuzzled her hairline and kissed her cheek.</p><p>Ginny made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a grunt.</p><p>"Don't you want to see what Father Christmas left for you?"</p><p>"I'm Father Christmas and I didn't leave anything out because it's not actually December the 25th." She mumbled into her pillow.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Let's just go have a look."</p><p>Ginny blinked her eyes open and frowned. "Only if I get to come right back to bed."</p><p>Harry put his hand over his heart. "I promise, well go see if there are any surprises and then come right back to bed."</p><p>"Fine," Ginny pushed up from the bed, her Father Christmas robe slipping from her shoulders. "But if this is how you're going to be with children then we're rethinking our future plans."</p><p>Harry laughed and forced himself not to run full tilt down the hall and leave his adorably sleepy wife in the dust.</p><p>He held his breath as Ginny moved to the tree and his lone gift that sat wrapped below its branches.</p><p>She turned to look up at him, bewildered, "What's this?"</p><p>"Open it," he shrugged.</p><p>Ginny pulled the wrapping away and slid the booklet from the manilla envelope he'd used to hold it.</p><p>"<em>A Holiday and an Adventure</em>," She read aloud. "Harry, what is this?"</p><p>Harry stuck a hand in his hair. "Well since you're not on the team for the foreseeable future, and you've always got the best ideas when I'm stuck in a story, I thought maybe, maybe you'd like to write a book together, you and me. All those pages in the booklet are the notes I was jotting down all day yesterday. And I've organized them out the way I do with my novels. If you like the idea and we finish the story, we could send it over to my editor. See what she thinks."</p><p>Ginny looked up from the booklet, eyes wide. "You want to write a book with me?"</p><p>Harry smiled, "I kind of already do. You're my sounding board and you find more of my plot holes than my editor does. So I guess I'm really asking you to be an active participant so we can put your name on the cover too."</p><p>Ginny looked back down at the booklet before launching herself at him. Harry caught her and managed to spin them around so he fell on the sofa and not his back.</p><p>"So is this a yes?" Harry chuckled as he kissed her hairline.</p><p>Ginny kissed him enthusiastically before jumping up. "Come on! I want to start right now!"</p><p>Harry snagged her around the middle before she could go running off. "What happened to wanting to go right back to bed?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny laughed, "do you have any idea how badly I've wanted some real control in your novels?"</p><p>"Now you have a story to be in control of." Harry kissed her. "Happy Christmas, Gin."</p><p>Ginny's smile shone like the rising run out their sitting room window. "Happy Christmas, Harry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>